


Collared

by robindrake93



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Collars, Gen, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Gansey is told to collar his dog. So he does.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> There could be a ship here if you want there to be. However, I wrote this in mind with their current canon relationship of friends+master/pet in mind. It's mentioned in the books that Gansey has a collar for Ronan and there's no reason to think that a person like Gansey wouldn't actually employ a collar on Ronan.

Gansey stopped in the middle of the grocery store so suddenly that Ronan nearly ran into him. He was eyeing the pet section again, gaze lingering on the dog collars. His cheeks turned a delicate pink. It was easy to follow his line of thought. 

Ronan had heard it too: _collar your dog, Gansey._ They said it all around the school. Even the teachers found themselves using the phrase, though they always looked ashamed afterwards. Declan enjoyed saying it. In this case, Ronan was the dog that needed to be collared. They called him Gansey’s bitch (Kavinsky) and Gansey’s guard dog and a number of things that Ronan let roll off him like water. Ronan had been watching Gansey look at the dog collar section of the grocery store every time they went out recently and he was tired of it. If Gansey wanted to collar him that bad then he should just do it. He grabbed Gansey’s wrist and led him over to the collar section. “Pick one.” 

Gansey looked at him with wide eyes. “Ronan, we really don’t have to. They’re just fools who are trying to entertain themselves.” His gaze flitted from Ronan to the leather collars again. The delicate pink became more saturated. “We’re in the grocery store. People can see us,” he said in a low voice. 

Ronan just waited silently. He wasn’t budging on this even though he didn’t know why it mattered. 

Gansey sighed, fidgeted. He looked at the collars, looked back at Ronan, pictured them around Ronan’s neck. 

Ronan was quietly glad that Gansey was looking at his throat and not lower. He was attracted to attractive boys and Gansey fit nicely into that slot. Not that Ronan would ever try something with him. There was a line that Ronan didn’t understand but knew better than to cross. 

Finally, Gansey went with a simple black leather collar. He held it for Ronan’s inspection, not quite meeting his eye. 

It looked like it would fit. Ronan picked out the matching leash and put them both in the cart with the rest of their groceries. His heart hammered in his chest. Was he going to do this? Yeah. He really was. 

They finished their shopping in mostly silence. The weight of the collar and leash hung between them. The cashier didn’t even bat an eye at them, which was both relieving and bizarre. How could other people not know how big this was for them? 

When they got home and put away the groceries, Gansey sat down on his bed and took his shoes off. 

Ronan ripped the tags off the collar and tossed it onto the bed beside him. Then he kneeled in front of Gansey and waited. What on earth were they doing? This was a stupid idea. 

Gansey froze for a moment, a rabbit under the gaze of a predator. He reached for the collar, picked it up and ran his fingers over the stiff leather. It would need to be worn to lose its stiffness. 

Ronan waited. There was no rushing this part. He watched Gansey’s face, his expression, witnessed his internal battle. “Gansey.”

“Hm?” Gansey made a small noise. 

“It’s okay.” Ronan reached for Gansey’s hands and made Gansey put the collar around his neck, buckle in the front. “You have to do it for me. I can’t see.” They knew he was lying; if Ronan wanted the collar on he would do it himself. He wanted Gansey to put it on, though. 

Gansey buckled the collar with agonizing slowness, double checking to make sure it wasn’t too tight or too loose. Once he was satisfied, he lifted his gaze to meet Ronan’s. “What now?”

Ronan shrugged. He swallowed around the collar. It was only a little restrictive. A weight he wasn’t used to. Yet. 

“Let’s watch some tv.” Gansey got up and looked around for the remote. They rarely ever watched the tv. It didn’t do much for either of them but they still had one for Noah. Once he located the remote, Gansey sat back down on his bed - the only furniture that was good for this sort of thing - and patted the mattress beside him. He carefully avoided touching Ronan. “You coming?” 

It was close enough to an order. Ronan got up and sat on the bed next to him. The tag on the collar jingled when he moved. He put his head on Gansey’s lap and faced the tv. He didn’t watch whatever was playing. 

This was a little more familiar. Ronan was a lap dog; he’d put his head down in any available lap (as long as he liked the person). Gansey settled back on one hand and used the other to stroke over Ronan’s buzzed head. 

Ronan zoned out under the touch. This was good, he decided. They could work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and review. Thank you!


End file.
